Kierarktina Cabin Fever
by dontlookforlovelookforcoffee
Summary: In the words of Emma Carstairs "Hot. Faerie. Threesome." Rated M [graphic sexual content, smut w/o plot]


****This takes place in kierarktinas cabin in Faerie. Mark and Cristina had just arrived from New York after having a meeting with the Downworlder council. Cristina has run gone to get ready for bed as she is exhausted from travel and work. ****

Kieran wasted no time as he crossed the room toward Mark. He need Mark and he needed him now. Kieran ran his hands up Marks toned stomach, stopping to rest his hands on Marks shoulders.

"Kier" Mark said breathily as Kieran pushed him until his back was against the front door. Their lips crashing onto on another. Their hips aligning perfectly. Mark moaned into Kieran's mouth as he reached down and grabbed Kieran by the waist, pulling Kieran tightly against him. Kieran growled in Marks ear.

"I need you."

The two boys stumbled into the bedroom, arms and legs intertwined. Moaning and gasping with need as they touched one another. There was never anything gentle about the way Kieran and Mark fucked. Maybe that's what turned Cristina on so much. Cristina watch silently from the bed as the boys stayed lip locked holding one another. Mark's hands running through Kieran's hair tugging at the blue stands and they became tipped with white desire.

Cristina could feel the pressure building at her core as she watched her boys bite and lick at each other. A small gasp escaped her lips as she watched Kieran trail kisses down Marks chest. Kieran's bow shaped lips wrapped perfectly around Marks cock. Mark laced his fingers in Kieran's hair and showed no mercy as he fucked Kieran's mouth.

Cristina removed her flimsy night gown and moved her hand to her core. She moaned as she rubbed her clit with her middle finger, moving her fingers in small circles. She watched Mark's face as he released his seed into Kieran. Cristina whimpered as she inserted a finger into her tight pussy just as Mark called out Kieran's name. Cristina's eyes fluttered shut as she inserted a second finger into herself. She let out a moan as she began to make the 'come here' motion with her two fingers.

That's when she heard Kieran's disapproving tone. "Lady of Roses who said it was your turn?" Kieran asked gripping Cristina's wrist and slowly removed her fingers. Cristina whimpered.

"Are you ready for us to make you cum?" Mark growled his lips brushing Cristina's ear and gently nibbled at her earlobe. Cristina giggled shyly.

"Are you going to cum for us?" Kieran asked as he kneeled at the edge of the bed pulling Cristina toward him by her ankles.

Mark crawled onto the bed behind Cristina. He wrapped his arms around Cristina her so that her back was flush with his chest. Cristina gasped at Marks rough touch as he lifted her slightly and slipped his knees between her legs.

Cristina shivered with desire. Marks legs held her own wide open. Kieran stared up at Cristina with his beautiful mismatched eyes, silver and onyx. Kieran leaned in close to Cristina, she could feel his cool breath on her core.

"You're so wet" Mark murmured into Cristina's ear as Kieran's eyes grazed hungrily at Cristina's core. "how many times are you going to cum for us love?"

Cristina shivered as Kieran began to kiss his way up Cristina's body. Up her thighs. _By the angel_ she thought. She needed him. Kieran grazed his lips over her core as Cristina squirmed trying to buck her hips. Marks hold was too strong.

"Not quite yet my love" Mark said his tongue lightly tracing her ear. Between Marks dirty talking and Kieran's soft hands Cristina wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Cristina squirmed under her boys. Kieran kissed his way up her throat, and she could feel her blood thrumming in her ears. Kieran's lips hovered over hers. Cristina moaned needing the contact more than air.

Kieran gave her a wicked smile and moved past her to kiss Mark over her shoulder. She cried out in protest.

"Kieran" She begged. She could feel Marks body shake as he chuckled.

"Patience Lady of Roses" Kieran whispered as he moved to suck on Marks neck. Mark growled and Cristina could feel his hard on poking her back. Kieran made a point not to touch Cristina as he kissed Mark and moved one of his hands to cup Marks face.

The boys knew how much Cristina hated being denied release and they knew how to drive her crazy. Kieran smiled against Marks lips as he slipped his hand down and pushed a finger into Cristina. She gasped at his touch and smiles to herself.

Mark kept one arm securely around Cristina's waist to prevent her from squirming too much. His free hand roamed to her breast. He squeezed, pulled and rolled Cristina's nipple between his fingers as she whispered soft curses in Spanish.

Kieran removed his lips from Marks and attacked her free nipple with his mouth. Cristina was panting hard now as Kieran sucked, nibbled, and licked at her sensitive skin.

Mark and Kieran locked eyes and slowly Kieran kisses his way down her body. Cristina siver and whispered their names begging the boys to touch her. To fuck her.

Kieran licked along Cristina's folds as Mark kneaded her breast. Cristina face became flushed as her breath quickened. Without preamble Kieran shoves three fingers into her. Cristina screams in surprise as Kieran fully ravages her pussy. He sucked on her clit as his fingers pounded into her.

Mark grinned at the scene and moved his hips against Cristina "No one cums until I say so"

Cristina began squirming again as she arched her back lifting herself from Marks chest. Cristina screamed as Marks iron grip held her in place and she rode out her orgasm.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Kieran grumbled standing over Cristina as he licked his fingers clean.

"No one told you to come just yet." Mark growled "Did they?"

"Let's try that again." Kieran smiled up at her as began to suck on her clit.

"I think you can do better, my love" Mark growls sexily into her ear.

Kieran's fingers moved fast, and she felt her next climax building. Mark sucked and nipped at her neck.

As Kieran removed his fingers, he made eye contact with Cristina and plunged his tongue into her. Cristina cried out and Kieran replaces his tongue with three of his long digits.

"You taste so sweet lady of roses"

"Are you going to come for us again love?"

Cristina is so overcome with pleasure she can't form an answer. Her second orgasm roles over her like a tidal wave.

"I can't wait to fuck you" Mark murmurs as her walls clench Kieran's moving fingers. "Can you feel how hard I am for you love?"

Cristina whimpers as she comes down from her third high, but the boys are not nearly done with her. The night has only just begun.


End file.
